One Purpose
by Secret Saturn
Summary: The Warners are fired and forced to go find their parents. Meanwhile, The Warner Bros company is quickly fading, so in a desperate attempt, Plotz releases the Warner's never before released films. Surprisingly, they are a hit, and Plotz need the Warners back. With a 5 million dollar reward, the supporting characters, go out to find the Warners. Will everything turn out okay?
1. Chapter 1

Animaniacs

Presents

"One Purpose."

Chapter 1: Losing Everything

**A/N: So, I know I should start up another story while writing two others, but I couldn't resist the challenge. I took up ****33343334's story idea, and now I'm going to write it.**

**Steve: Are ya going to kill Scratchy in this one?**

**Me: No! Maybe... No! I need him... But on with the incineration anyway! MWAHAHAHA!**

**Steve: You're such a disturbed little child.**

**Me: Tehe :) Nah I'm kidding, but I really need it to kick off the story. Please enjoy!**

**oOOo**

It was the 100th Anniversary of the Warner Brothers, and the Lot was holding a big bloc party open to the public. Banners striped the walls, and confetti and balloons loomed above the huge crowd that were socializing, getting face paint, or just meeting the famous stars from TV Shows and movies alike. Everybody was there, including the cast from the Animaniacs. From Slappy the Squirrel, to Mindy and Buttons, and even Dr. Scratchansniff was taking a break from his cooped up office, to enjoy a nice bright sunny day. Yes, everyone was there.

Except the Warners themselves.

Afraid of destroying the joyous special celebration, Plotz had them locked and sealed in the tower. This way, they couldn't wreak havoc and destroy the party.

Or at least, that's what he thought.

"Ready sibs?" Yakko asked, with his hand on a lever near the front door.

"Ready!" They said in unison, getting to the pouch of the gigantic slingshot.

Yakko pulled the lever, got on the platform, and the roof opened up. Wakko cut the rope that held them back, and the trio went flying through the air.

"Ladies and gentlemen..." Yakko began, plopping on the ground.

"Boys and girls..." Wakko landed right next to him.

"The Warner Brothers are here!" They said in unison.

"And the Warner sister." Dot landed on their shoulders.

Everyone turned their attention to them, and immediately rushed over to them. They shoved papers and pens in their faces, begging for their autograph, and taking pictures.

"Dot your so cute!"

"You're so funny Yakko!"

"I LOVE YOU WAKKO."

The Warners lavished in the attention, and took pride... that is until they saw Ralph coming at them with a net.

"Duh... hey! You kids aren't suppose to be here!"

"Split up sibs!" Yakko yelled playfully, and the three went different directions, jumping up, and hoping from head to head. Ralph chased Wakko.

He quickly jumped over a table, pushing the face painters aside. Ralph ran into the table, knocking it over. Paint flew, and splattered all over Wakko.

Dr. Scratchansniff, with a net handy, chased Yakko. He went down an alley, and came across 3 trash cans.

"Peek-a-boo!" He yelled, peeping out of one trash can. He swung the net, catching the trash can, but not the Warner.

"Gotta be faster!" He grinned, and the psychiatrist tried harder, but missed again.

"C'mon, give me some competition here!" He begged.

"Stops you crazy kid!" Dr. Scratchansniff yelled.

"Y'know, you're not very good at this..." Yakko smirked, as he popped out of his coat. Dr. Scratchansniff swung the net again, but only caught himself. He watch the Warner scurry away, and was soon to tag along.

Using the buildings and fake card-board buildings as a play ground, he caught Scratchy out of breath.

And the Lot a mess.

"I surrender! I surrender!" The psychiatrist gave in.

"But the war's just started!" Yakko laughed, hovering over the psychiatrist.

Mr. Plotz went for Dot.

"For a short man you sure are fast!" Joked Dot, who was now on top of his head.

"GET BACK IN YOUR TOWER! YOU'RE RUINING EVERYTHING!" His head steamed.

"Oh Plotzy we're not ruining anything!" Dot grabbed a few paint brushes and some paint, and drew a clown face on him.

"There, much better. You look beautiful with a smile!" Everyone was now pointing and laughing at him.

He grabbed her.

"I WANT YOU-"

"GERONEMO!" An interrupting cry was heard from across the lot, followed by a dozen water balloons. Mr. Plotz dropped Dot, and dodged them.

Except one, which made the paint smear all over his face and his suit.

Ralph was closing in on Wakko, when, Wakko bumped into Mr. Plotz.

"CLOWN!" He screamed in panic, and he whacked him with his mallet. He ran, not looking where he was going, and ran into a juggler, who happen to be juggling torches. They were knocked out of his hands, and set a building on fire. Everybody panicked, and ran out of the lot.

**oOOo**

"This is outrageous!" Plotz cried, looking at the bill before him billions of dollars of lost because of those wretched Warners.

"Mr. Plotz, your new intern Dave is ready to see you." The receptionist called from the intercom. Plotz angrily pushed the button.

"Send him in."

A brown haired young boy about twenty-two came in. He was scrawny, and looked like a dork with his glasses and smoothed out tie.

Plotz stood up, shaking the young boy's hand.

"Very nice to meet you sir." He introduced, a little nervous. "Did you want to see me?" He asked, pushing up his glasses, that were a bit big, and often bothered him.

"Yes, I did." He said, going over to his window, pulling back the curtains. There before him, was the Lot torn between being burnt, and being wrecked.

"What do you see Dave?"

"U-Uh, some burnt buildings... and things knocked down sir... and a water tower-"

"That's it!" The CEO cried. "THAT'S the problem." He clenched the curtains. "The Warners..." He sneered. Saying 'the Warners' was like saying 'Mufasa'.

"Why yes, I do believe they live there, no?" He asked, adjusting his glasses, once again.

"And what do you think?"

"If I'm correct, they aren't technically doing anything, are they? I mean, they're kind of... unusable... they're films were locked away, never be released, right?"

Plotz nodded.

"Well then, if they're not of any use to you, why keep them?" He pulled up his glasses.

Plotz grinned.

"Good idea, Dave, good idea."

Plotz picked up the phone.

"Yes? Ralph? Yes. It's Thaddeus Plotz. Bring in the Warners."

**oOOo**

Ralph struggled to bring in the wooden crate in, as he plopped it on the CEO's desk. He was about to open it, but Plotz just waved him away, and tried to do it himself.

But he struggled.

"Getting a good work out?" Plotz swung around, seeing the Warners were already out.

"Don't scare me like that!" He yelled. He was about to go off on them, but as he thought about what he was about to do, he stopped and smiled.

"Please kids sit down."

A bit suspicious of his mood, they sat down.

"Now." He sat down in his chair. "Please kids, take a lollipop."

They looked at each other, and then at their boss, who scooted a jar of lollipops towards them.

"Ahhhh, I think we'll pass." Yakko said, pushing the jar away.

"Do you need a psychiatrist? Scratchy is a good one." Wakko suggest.

"No, no kids. Just wanted to talk." He grinned.

"Now, as y'all know, you have been very unsuccessful with your films, and you have been living here for years now, doing nothing but this." He swung open the curtains, revealing the ruined lot.

But still, Plotz remained calmed.

"Well that's a sight for sore eyes." Yakko commented.

"Plotz or the Lot?" Dot asked him.

"Both." Yakko smirked.

"Well I finally have a solution that would makes everybody- er, at least most of us happy." Plotz grinned.

"Food?" Wakko cocked his head, with his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

"No. Even better." He slowly turned to them, sending chills up their spines.

"Getting rid of yous." An evil, low tone escaped his mouth.

"What do you mean by 'getting rid'" Yakko asked.

"YOU'RE FIRED!" He yelled in their faces. I want you off the Lot by tomorrow." He snarled.

"You can't do that! We have a contract!" Yakko stood up angrily.

Plotz took out a contract, _their _contract, and took out a lighter. He slowly burned it up right in front of them.

"Not anymore..."

"But where are we going to go?" Dot timidly asked.

"Don't know, don't care. You'll figure out something. Buh-bye now! Have a nice life!" He cackled.

"But-"

"GO!"

"But-"

"NOW!"

The Warners gave up, seeing there was nothing that they could do, and went out.

"Oh and Yakko?"

"What?" He shot him a lethal glare.

"I suggest finding your low life parents." He sneered. "They'll take you."

Yakko's heart dropped down to his stomach.

That's the last thing he ever wanted to do.

**oOOo**

"...Parents?" Wakko and Dot inquired together.

"Yeah, they dumped us off here." He slammed his suitcase down, managing to fit his stuff.

"What do you mean?" Dot asked.

"You guys were only 4 and 2, but I remember. Our mother promised they'd be back, but they never came. They just abandoned us, left us here with these inhumane people who don't even care." Yakko had never been so angry. It wasn't just in his nature. But this, this was just too far.

After clearing the tower, he headed for the door.

"Where are we going now, Yakko?" Wakko asked.

"To ACME Labs." He mumbled.

"Unfortunately, our parents are our only hope.

**oOOo**

**A/N: And that concludes the first chapter. How's the start of it?**


	2. Chapter 2: Starting a Journey

Animaniacs

Presents

"One Purpose."

Chapter 2: Starting a Journey

**A/N:Hey guys!I'm back. So, not much to say, I really hope you enjoy chapter 2!**

**oOOo**

"We need a favor to ask." Yakko said, coming in the double doors and into the lab. Brain was scribbling away on a piece of paper, writing down whatever was on the fast moving screen of a computer. Pinky was childishly running on his wheel, having not a care in the world.

"Can't you see I'm busy doing research? If we're lucky, we'll be done by the end of the night..." The determined grinned, as if he somehow knew he was definitely going to prevail tonight.

"Why Brain? What are we going to do tonight?"

"The same thing we do every night, Pinky. Try and take over the world." He stopped writing, to look into space while reciting the line.

"Okay then, I guess you don't want our big wheel of cheese then..." Yakko sighed, starting to go out.

"Cheese? I love cheese! Narf." Pinky clung to the bars of his cage, with drool hanging from his mouth.

"Lies! You don't have any cheese!" Brain called out.

Yakko grinned.

"That's what you think. Wakko? Dot? May we?" His two siblings scurried out the door,and struggled to push a 15 foot by 10 foot covered figure covered with a grey cloth on a cart. They managed to push it through the doors, and Yakko uncovered it, and there revealed the huge wheel of cheese that was promised.

"So, what did you want?" He threw aside the pen and paper, now fully giving his undivided attention to them.

"We want to find our parents." Dot spoke up, going over to him.

Pinky's jaw dropped.

"You have parents!?" He exclaimed. "Man I wish I had parents..."

"You do Pinky, how do you think we got here?" Brain corrected him, a little annoyed.

"Oh, right." Pinky snorted. "Narf."

"I'm gonna seriously hurt you, Pinky." He face palmed, and then returned to the children.

"Come here."

The trio gathered around the mouse. The mouse went to each of them, plucking a hair from each of their fur.

"Ow!" They each rubbed their own cheeks from where he pulled their fur.

"It will take me a few days to analyze this and locate the place of your parents." The white mouse took the three hairs, and put them under a microscope.

"What're we gonna do Yakko? We have no place to stay..." Dot asked, in concern.

Yakko thought for a minute.

"I got it... she may or may not though..." He trailed off, staring at the door.

"Who?"

**oOOo**

"Aunt Slappy! Aunt Slappy! Aunt Slappy!" The little Squirrel was jumping up and down in front of the old squirrel, who was trying to watch TV.

"What is it Skippy? Can't you see I'm doing something?" Slappy asked, a bit irritated by her nephew's persistence.

"Look what I made!" He shoved a little red remote control-car in her face.

"A car?" She raised an eyebrow, as she pushed it away the toy.

"Oh, not just any old car." He grinned. The mischievous look gave Slappy a bit of concern.

But she got over it.

She mindlessly watched as he put it on the ground, and took out a remote with a shiny red button on it. He pressed it, and out came a big rocket almost as big as Skippy on the back of its trunk.

"Skippy, I don't think-" She was broke off by the rocket firing off, zooming and bouncing off walls, up the stairs, and through the bark right next to the door.

"Skippy! That's the third-"

"Um... hello?"

The two turned to the small voice coming from the whole. There appeared Dot, who was peering through the newly made wreck in the wall.

Baffled, Slappy went to the door, and opened it. There, soaking wet from the pouring rain was the 3 Warner kids, looking straight at her, with pitiful faces.

She had, in all of her life, never seen the Warners with such droopy faces.

"If it's another nanny, I'm gonna charge you for it." She put her hand on her hip, tapping her foot.

"No..." Yakko said, looking down. "We lost our home, and we need a place to stay for a few days until we set off on a journey."

Slappy looked at them strangely, nevertheless, letting them in.

"Look, I don't have-"

"We'll give you 20, it's all we have..." Yakko pulled a 20 from his pocket, almost looking like he was about to cry. Slappy would've usually took the money, but unlike Plotz, she had a heart.

Plus, she was a sucker for little kids and puppy faces.

"Keep it kid, you're gonna need it."

"But-"

"I'll let you stay, as long as you don't wreak havoc..." She muttered, knowing she was going to regret it.

Wakko and Dot hugged her tightly, thanking her a million times over.

"Okay, okay, I get it. You can sleep in Skippy's room." She rolled her eyes, shaking off the two kids at her feet.

"So, what's all this about?" She inquired.

"Plotz told us there's no need for us. So he kicked us out. We went to the Pinky and the Brain for analysis of our parents to locate them. It will be a week he said..." Yakko explained. "Thanks for letting us stay." He said, with a sigh of relief.

"Don't mention it." She rolled her eyes, going back to her T.V.

**oOOo**

The phone started going off.

With each rang this week, Yakko tensed up.

He didn't want to leave. He didn't want to live on the streets. He didn't want to suffer.

What if they couldn't find their parents? What if they'd have to live in alleys and scavenge for food? Or worse:

Be put in orphanage.

He knew, and it killed him to think of it. He knew how, if they were shoved in an orphanage, they would be separated. He knew Dot would go first, then Wakko, then, if ever, he would go last. They could live in states, countries, or worlds apart from each other. There would be no way they could contacts each other.

He couldn't and wouldn't allow it.

"Hey kid." He shot up at the sound of Slappy calling out to him. She was holding her phone to her ear, looking at him. His sibs and Skippy was at her feet, dying to know whatever knowledge was on the other end.

He slowly got up, and made his way up to her. She handed him the phone, and he listened.

"Yeah? … Yes... Yes... oh... Really? … Oh thank you! I can't tell you how much- Hello? Hello?" Yakko shrugged and hung the phone up.

"What he say?" Dot asked.

"He got the address... he told to meet him right away."

Yakko went for the door, followed by Wakko and Dot.

"Oh and Yakko, before you go, came back here, okay?"

He looked back, nodded, and proceeded to go out.

**oOOo**

"Richmond, Virginia!?" Yakko exclaimed, looking at the white sheet.

The fat (now fatter) short mouse nodded, looking at three.

"It's your only chance."

"Are you sure?"

"My readings are 99% accurate. Are you going to question my abilities of my strong mind?" Yakko shook his head.

"Well when you can't even take over the world..." Dot muttered, and Wakko snickered.

The Brain glared at her, then shook it off.

"Good bye now, I'm very busy..." The Brain turned back to Pinky, who, was now as fat as him, stuffing cheese in his mouth.

"Busy stuffing your face?" Dot grin, and Wakko snickered louder.

"I can take that back, ya know." The mouse threatened.

"No, no, that won't be necessary. Gotta go. Thanks." Yakko dragged his siblings out.

**oOOo**

The stood with their mouths gaping open.

It was small, but feasible. A wooden race car sat in the garage, with the two squirrels next to it. It was painted red, with a little flag in the back. It was enough to fit all 3 of them, and it looked like it would work. It _had _to work.

"It was my race car during the junior race a few months ago. I won with it." Skippy said, hopping in the front seat. He started pushing buttons, and things started to push buttons.

"There's rockets, spikes, weapons, anvils, mallets, and a storage department!" He pushed a button, and a few acorns went flying into his mouth.

The 3 Warners jumped in as soon as Skippy got out.

"Thanks!" Yakko started playing with the gadgets. "Man, this is better than Anakin Skywalker's pod! What does it run on?"

"Acorn juice. Just pop in some acorns and you'll be good!" Skippy said with pride.

"Before you go, here's $500." Slappy said, digging money out of her purse. Yakko looked at her, about to refuse the money.

"You need it. Good luck." She pressed the button to open the garage door.

"I owe you." He mouthed, before turning on the ignition, pulling the lever, and recklessly driving out.

**oOOo**

He grinned.

He stood at the window, looking out towards the tower.

Finally, after all these years, it was being taken down, and the best part was that there was no more Warners.

No more interruptions, no more havoc, and no more destruction.

Just peace.

"Sir, an intern named Jessie want to see you. She says it's urgent." The assistant called from the intercom.

He sighed, and pressed the button.

"Send her in." He rolled his eyes. For once, couldn't he enjoy his moment of peace?

A tall woman, in her early 20's came in. She was dressed in her page-colored business suit, and had her fiery red hair up in a tight, neat bun. Her business glasses matched her outfit. By this look, her image was much more older and professional looking. Her heels clicked as she walked across the room, setting research papers on his desk.

"Sir, the business has dropped a couple thousand in the last week."

Plotz, in his content, waved her off and chuckled.

"Oh that was just because of the Warners. Now that they're gone, I'm sure it'll jack back up and we'll be richer than ever."

"But sir, this is an alarming rate-"

"Are you questioning my authority? What I say goes!I'm always right! Do you want to get fired?"

"No, but-"

"Then I suggest you leave. Go home, have a cup of coffee and watch a movie, or whatever you crazy kids do these days." He grinned.

She sighed, know she couldn't keep up the fight. Jessie recollected her papers, and slowly went out.

"I told you he wouldn't listen." David sneered, glancing at Jessie who was walking up to the water fountain.

"Shut up David." She rolled her eyes, grabbing a cup, and filling it up.

"What? Can't admit you're on his bad sighed?" He puckered his lips in mockery. Leaning up against the fountain, pushing up his glasses.

She just glared at him, and then turned her back to him.

"I'll get him back on track, and when I'm right, you'll be on your hands and knees begging me for forgiveness." She said, as she was walking away.

"We'll see, we'll see." He grinned, pushing up his glasses before walking away.

**oOOo**

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update this sooner! I was busy. Hope it was worth it!**


	3. Chapter 3: On the Way

Animaniacs

Presents

"One Purpose"

Chapter 3: On the Way

**A/N: Sorry it's been so late... I've had a crazy two weeks! Well, hope it was worth while. This one may be short, just to pass a chapter, but I hope you'll like it nevertheless. Enjoy!**

**oOOo**

"HELLOOOOO Nevada!" Yakko threw his fist in the air, letting the wind rush through his fur. It took him about a day, but it's finally looking up. All they had to do was drive across the country, and they'd be there in no time.

"Yakko, I'm hungry..." Wakko complained, holding his stomach, letting his tongue hang out.

"What's new?" Dot raised an eyebrow, not looking up from the magazine she was reading.

"Okay, I'm kind of getting hungry myself..." He took a sharp turn into a gas station, followed by some beeps and angry voices from the sudden move.

"Gas station food sucks." Dot whined.

"Either this or ya eat from the trees..." Yakko smirked.

"Fine..." She huffed, hoping out of the car.

"Hey Wak, can you stay with the car and not touch anything?" His older brother asked.

He nodded in reply.

"Good. What do you want, I think they have cold cuts in there..."

The capped boy nodded in excitement.

"Okay, be right back"

The two left the car and headed right in the gas station

**oO A Few Days Later Oo**

"Haha! Look at that!" The happy CEO cried, watching the numbers race up the line. They had set out a new successful movie, and with the Warners gone there was no damage to pay. They were on the high side, and zooming off to a brighter future.

Why didn't he think of this sooner?

"Bring David in, I wanna talk to him!" Plotz called on the intercom, with more enthusiasm that his little body could hold.

"Right away sir." A voice called back. A few minutes later, David came scrambling in.

"You called sir?"

"Yes my boy, please sit down." The shy intern followed the orders.

"You're brilliant! Absolutely brilliant! I am rewarding you with a raise!" Plotz was now jumping up and clicking his heals, cause Dave to be a little... frightened. Nevertheless, he was joyful.

"Really sir? Do you mean it?"

"Yes! Yes!" The CEO grabbed his intern's hand, and lead him to a chart showing the increasing money revenue.

"Davey my boy, you have done it! You have now been promoted to manager!" He cried.

"Really!?"

"Yes, yes, you now run the head of everything- well, except me of coarse. Now go child, go celebrate, have a beer or too." Thaddeus pushed him towards the door.

"Gee willikers sir, I-I don't know what to say..." Dave pushed up his glasses.

"You don't have to say a thing... Do you have a wife? A girlfriend?"

"No sir..."

"Well, that's too bad... not surprising, but sad. Well spend the extra money on yourself, get some new glasses, will ya?" Mr. Plotz opened the door. "Get a cat, keep ya company."

"I'm allergic to cats sir..."

"Well, I'm sure you'll think of something. Bye bye now!"Mr. Plotz closed the door.

"I'm manager... I'M MANAGER!" The intern cried, running down the hall.

"In your face Jessica!" He laughed, throwing his head back, almost losing his glasses.

"Oh yeah? Better enjoy it while it last..." The young girl came from another room, holding a stack of papers.

"What do ya mean?"

"Everything has a carrying capacity, the J curve will eventually hit it's maximum and crash."

Dave looked at her with wonder.

"What are you talking about."

"We may be up now, but we're gonna crash and burn."

Dave rolled his eyes.

"You're just jealous." He chuckled.

"Whatever Dave, you just wait and see."

**oOOo**

**A/N: Yeah I know, this I short. I'm kind of at a brain fart, and I wanted to get a chapter in since you guys have been waiting so patiently. So, here's a little chapter to spoon feed you to hold you over. Sorry if my writing kind of sucks at the moment. Anyways, review?**


	4. Chapter 4: One Drop Too Far

Animaniacs

Presents

"One Purpose"

Chapter 4: A Drop Too Far

**A/N: Okay, I gave chapter 3 more as a play off so I can drop the ball in chapter 4. So this actually may be decent size chapter after all. **

**oOOo**

The number just kept going up.

And up.

And up.

And up.

It printed on the whites of his eyes like a newspaper. The numbers scrolling across the board made him feel like a child inside. He squealed and squirmed, making a complete fool of himself, but he didn't care. It was the highlight of his life, he was no longer in debt, and he was possibly one of the richest people on earth. Therefore, he could act how he wanted and do whatever he wanted. In fact, the more he thought about the numbers going up, he thought of more ways to get it even higher, and even more faster. He shuffled to his intercom, pressing the silver button.

"Ms. Janet, will you send Jessica in?"

"Our new intern?"

"Oh yes."

"Right away sir"

**oOOo**

They were now in Colorado, settling down in an old trailer park, setting away for the night.

"Y'know, this might actually not be so bad..." Yakko sighed, staring at his proudly made fire. It wasn't everyday that he had a chance to make a fire. He guessed all those nights sneaking into boy scout meetings really did pay off.

"What do you mean? We're all alone like vagabonds lost in the desert, have to camp out in trailer parks, ride a little wooden go cart that runs on acorns, use public bathrooms and eat gas station food. Now you're going to tell me that this isn't so bad!?" Dot was now on her feet, shooting an evil glare at Yakko.

"Well I'm sorry miss princess if I'm just keeping ya'll alive, which you obviously know how to do all by yourself!" Yakko replied, sarcastically. "I'm sorry, if they just pushed us off the face of the Earth just like our stupid parents who never loved us in the first place! I'm sorry if I'm just trying my best, like I always have, to make you and Wakko happy, but it's never enough, is it?" He was now on the verge of tears, but was too boiled to even let her show how hurt he was.

She just stared at him, keeping up her disgusted face, turned around, and went inside the tent. He waited until she was gone before sitting down and putting his head in his hands. He then felt a slight tug on his slacks. Slowly panning his eyes from his hand to his right, the little capped boy was looking at him somberly.

"It's enough for me." He sat down next to his older brother, gave him a quick hug, and then preceded to also enter the tent.

Yakko returned to the fire flickering in the moonlight, trying to let the crickets drown out his thoughts.

But it failed.

**oOOo**

"Fired!? Why?" The distraught intern asked, a bit taken back from the news he threw at her.

"Well... the place is crowded, so... I'm letting people go."He explained, with his back facing her.

"But I just started, are you letting Dave go too?" She asked, hoping her old time rival wasn't going to get ahead.

"Are you crazy!? He's been the best assistant I've ever had!" He threw his hands in the air, now facing her. She lost her hopes, and dropped her head.

"Aw don't take it personally, it's just business." He waved her off. "Besides, I'm sure Disney will take you or something, you're a bright girl! The things you can do! You have more amazing opportunities out there!" He said, almost sarcastically. In reality, he didn't care about her or what ever she did.

She stood up.

"You're right. I can find a better place then this old dump. This is going to go down-"

_BEEP. BEEP. BEEP._

A red flashing light warned across the room, and both shot their eyes to the billboard.

The numbers were slowing down, more and more and more.

Until they stopped.

"Woah, wait what's-"

He cut himself off by the slow movement of the numbers... downward.

"No no no no no no no no!" He jumped, yelling so loud they could here him from outside.

They were plummeting fast.

"Looks like our economy reached it's max." She said quietly, making her way out.

"Wait! Come back! Tell us what to do!" He freaked, turning to her. She turned around, putting on her best acting face on.

"Oh I'm sorry! Do I work here? I don't think so... now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go find a 'more amazing opportunity'. Why don't you ask your 'best' assistant?" She smirked and walked off.

"Fine! I will! I don't need you! Dave will know the answer!" He shouted confidently.

But in reality, he wasn't so sure.

**oOOo**

"Okay people you saw it drop now tell me what we should do!" Plotz came storming in the meeting room.

"Make a new movie?"

"Sell some things?"

"Fire people?"

"NO! None of those things will work! I need new ideas!" He cried.

"Excuse me sir..." A shy woman spoke up. "I over heard David and Jessica's conversation the other day, and she said this would happen... why not ask her?"

"No! That's completely out of the question! David?"

"I completely agree with you sir..."

"Do you have any suggestions?"

The scrawny manager looked down, thinking long and hard. But he knew from the start he didn't know anything.

Plotz sighed, turning to his only chance.

"I want Jessica back here pronto. David, you're her friend right?"

"No-"

"But you know her?"

"Yes but-"

"I want you to bring her back here ASAP. Understand me?"

"But sir-"

"NOW before I fire you too!" Plotz slammed his hand on the table. David jumped up and ran at his command.

**oOOo**

"Well, well, well, look who's here." Jessica stared at her rival pitifully as he stood in front of her apartment door smiling sheepishly.

"Look I-"

"Need suggestions to get the stock back up?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Yes, look, I'm going to get fired if I don't bring you back, now come on."

"Oh I see, so I should come back to the place who fired me for no good reason and help them?"

"Well yes..."

"Whatever." She went to close the door.

"No wait!" He stopped the door with his hand. "Please come back!" He fell to his knees, pleading, almost losing his glasses in the process.

"Stop it Dave, you're making a fool of yourself." She chuckled a little. It was pitiful, but somewhat amusing.

"Please I'll do anything!" He pleaded once again.

"Anything?"

"Anything."

"Tell me that I'm right and you're wrong."

"C'mon Jess, we're not five anymore..."

"Well then I guess you don't need my help." She went to close the door again.

"No! No! You're right and I'm wrong... happy?"

"Not quite... tell me I'm better than you..."

"Jessica..." he groaned.

"Do it." She demanded.

"You're better than me" He grumbled.

"Now say I'm the smartest most beautiful woman you've ever met and then we'll go."

"That's stupid!"

"Say it or I won't go."

He huffed.

"You're the smartest and most beautiful woman I know." He muttered.

"Okay I'm good." She said and walked down the hall.

**oOOo**

"Okay Plotzy, I want my job back and a higher raise." She walked straight into his office.

"No way!"

"Fine, then just sit here and watch your precious company go down the drain."

"Okay okay, fine. Now what do you suggest?"

"So you thought the Warners were the problem, huh?"

"Yes! They were a disaster! Don't you think?"

"Well, they might've caused some trouble... but they can also be the solution..." She grinned.

"What are you up to?" The CEO eyed her carefully. She was now a more confident woman, who was standing over his desk, looking him straight in the eye. Her glasses were no longer on her face, but instead had chosen contacts.

"My research says the Warners' films were never to be released, right?"

"Yes..."

"Well, what if they were released?"

"That's crazy! They're completely idiotic and no one would ever want to see such nonsense!"

"How do you know? Have you every tried?"

"Well, no but-"

"Well, since it is your only choice, that is, unless your want your company to disappear..."

Plotz sighed and reluctantly pushed the button.

"Ms. Janet, bring in the people responsible for releasing the films."

**oO A Couple More Days later Oo**

It took a while, but the numbers started to go back up again. The films were a hit, especially with the children. A huge crowd gathered outside the studio, cheering.

"My girl you're a genius!" Plotz hopped in the air with gladness. He didn't actually believe it would work.

"I want those kids back!" He chuckled, ran over to the window, and opened it.

"A 5,000,000 reward for whoever can bring the Warner children to me!"

All who were passing by stopped, including the news people who were broadcasting because of the sudden number change.

He turned and called in Dave

Dave walked in, and both of them scowled at each other

"Listen you two; go get me back those kids and not only will you get the reward, you both will be highest in power, but under me of coarse. Now go!"

"But I cant travel with her!"

"Are you serious!?"

"I'm sorry, I was mistaken that you actually cared for your jobs." The short CEO sat in his chair, playing with his pencil.

Both were out in a flash

**oOOo**

Slappy sat in her chair, watch her daily T.V.

"Now back to 'All My Oaks and Acorns'"

"We now interrupt this program to bring you breaking news." A news reporter appeared on her screen

"No! I was watching that! Now I'll never know if Johnny confesses his love to Laura!" She said. "This better be good..." She mumbled.

"Thaddeus Plotz just announced a 5,000,000 dollar reward for the catch and safe return of the 3 Warners..."

She didn't even stay to hear the rest.

"SKIPPY PACK YOUR BAGS AND GET DOWN HERE!" She yelled and jumped up.

"Why Aunt Slappy?" The little squirrel inquired.

"Because," She grinned. "We're going to catch the most valuable kids in the world."

"Who's that?"

"The Warners."

**oOOo**

**A/N: And we're off!**


End file.
